My Real Happy Ending
by The Devil's Kin
Summary: Naruto is in major trouble and Itachi just happens to walk by and desides to help and take care of the boy... What can happen out of this! ItaNaru, yaoi ppl! this is AU. i think there's a lot of OOC'ness as usual, and a stupd summary but still, R


Aloha everyone! Well, this is something new to me, the couple that I'm writing about that is. I'm really into ItaNaru these days, and decided to write a fic for them since there's way not enough of them on the net. This one is dedicated to my best friend DyingDemon because I'm trying to convert her to the wonderful side of YAOI, so either this will help me do that or it will burn her eyes out. I'm really hoping that it's the first one because I would have to be the one who reads fanfics for her when she's blind and trust me, with the amount of fanfics that she reads I wouldn't last long…. Well, I'm no different from other writers, I want constructive criticism and reviews too! [I'm not above begging too] Flames are welcome too ^^

Written by: The Devil's Kin aka KyuubiGirl

Rating: M (for a reason x3)

Warnings: you know the drill, there's **yaoi, boyxboy, Man Sex! **so if that's not your cup of tea, don't drink it! A nice little **lemon**, you read on your own risk ppl! Also, Itachi is a little OOC.. ok, a lot… this is AU. [I believe you have been warned so you can not complain if the story burns your eyes or something !I am not responsible and I will not pay your hospital bill!]

Disclaimer: is Naruto and Sasuke a couple in the show? No. Is Naruto and Itachi a couple in the show? No. Did Naruto Sasuke and Itachi have a threesome in the show? No? Then I rest my case…

A Real Happy Ending

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi's day started just like any other day in his life… Well, not exactly, and that's probably due to the fact that's yesterday six years of his life were turned to dust. He has been married all those six years, for him, it looked like a normal marriage. He was working, maybe one could call him a little workaholic, but what do they expect, when he was the president of the number one company in all the country… he had money, tones of it! He had provided everything for his wife, she could buy everything she had wanted. Do everything her heart desired. Though in all those six years they never had any children. At first it was the thought that they were too young and Itachi was working even more since he was trying to achieve what he had today and that was kinda hard since he was only a twenty year-old. So the kid question was out for a while. Later asked by his wife, he said he didn't really want kids. It was blunt, but that was Itachi for you. He wasn't exactly social and the thought of kids associated to him as the ruins of his oh so rare quiet moments.

So maybe that was the problem, because yesterday his wife came to the kitchen and shoved a pile of papers under Itachi's nose. He looked at her questionably like asking what the hell is this. And an answer he got… His wife said that she had enough of lying. She had confessed that for the last three years she was having an affair with someone else. That someone being his own brother… A shock to Itachi. Off course maybe if he wasn't so into his work, maybe he would've noticed that his wife was coming home later and later and spending all of her days out of the house. But sadly he didn't and now he was here. So she said she was sorry but she wanted children and he was always working, so, she was pregnant from his brother and those paper in front of his nose there are the divorce documents. Itachi was shocked but took all of it with a straight face. He signed to documents. The woman was pregnant and the child was not his. Why then keep her with him, when she says she doesn't love him anymore and loves his brother. The thought was hard since he still had feelings for her even though he didn't show it to her much… he married her because he loved her, but it was over, he didn't yell or shout or anything other men do when they find out their wife was cheating on them for the last three years. That's how Itachi was, he was stoic and showing feelings really wasn't in his nature. He and his brother hadn't talked in all those six years and the raven wasn't planning to now. He had let his, now ex wife, keep one of her credit cards for getting it started, since Sasuke wasn't as lucky as Itachi and sucked at business.

And so it was over. His marriage was over and he had to forget he ever had a wife. But that was harder than he thought. First of all, there were the feelings that he felt for her. And the second was about the fact that he had gotten used to someone being with him in the house. Yes, he really liked solitude, but spending six years with a person you just grow attached to him. Though his wife wasn't home all the time, she didn't cook for him, she tried a few times, but after poisoning the raven and almost burning the kitchen, she had decided against the cooking idea. She didn't clean the house either, well at first she did, but when they had more money and bought a bigger house, scratch that, a mansion, that she wanted, she stopped cleaning and hired some maids to do all those things. She really just wasn't your typical housewife. She was more talented at business, and was a great secretary. Itachi was really glad he didn't hire her at his own company, since he really didn't want to watch her every day. All in all the house was pretty empty now. It wasn't that full when his wife was there, they had five free rooms that the woman described as " if some guests arrive, we would have to let them sleep somewhere" but still, it missed that woman's touch, her perfume sent, even though Itachi always said that she was using way too much of that stuff. But he would definitely manage without her, now he had more time to concentrate on his work.

Now people definitely could call him workaholic. He spent even more time at work, attending more and more conferences and tiring his poor secretary with numerous cups of coffee. He drank like a million of them a day. He even stopped using his car to go to work. Usually it took him about five minutes to get to work, he was driving like a fucking madman! But on foot it took him about thirty minutes. Early in the morning, when he walked there, he used the time to think about the things he had to accomplish today, as his vice president put it 'unbelievably troublesome, but cant be helped and need to be done' and late in the evening he loved the walks for their quietness when he could think about the day and collect his thoughts.

Right now he was on one of those late night walks home trough the park, when his calming silence was ruined by a call for help and what sounded as someone being hit. Then came the dark laughter and Itachi had decided not to be so heartless as he usually was and go check what was happening there. After all his train of calm thoughts was already ruined so he had nothing to loose. The raven sped up a little to the direction off all the noise and in a few seconds he found two men cornering what looked like a boy, but Itachi couldn't quite see since the men were all over the person. They were laughing and one of them started to unbuckle his belt. Itachi quickly got the idea of what was about to happen.

"what do you think you're doing to him?" Itachi asked the men in calm velvet and warning voice already knowing their ideas but wanting to get the attention to himself.

"can't you see we wanna have our fun? So if you don't mind, leave or else…" on of the men barked to Itachi.

"actually I do mind since the boy you want to have 'fun' with doesn't seem to want the same thing, so it would be better for you to leave now" the raven answered with that calm voice of his.

"and what are you? His bodyguard? Get your pretty ass out of here before we have our way with you too!" the other man seemed to get more annoyed by the fact that Itachi wasn't scared of them.

"you are so pathetic and dare to threaten me?" Itachi smirked. That did the trick, the men left the boy alone and slowly started to walk towards the raven. Any other unarmed man would've started running but that wasn't Itachi's style. He knew how to defend himself, he knew probably every martial art there is! Hey, he was a billionaire and has to know how to defend himself, he definitely didn't want a stupid bulky body guard dragging along everywhere he went… and so the men now ran straightly to him thinking the raven was an easy catch. But they were so unbelievably mistaking… It took less than a minute to have the men lying on the ground and begging for mercy. He liked that, people looking at him up to him, he loved winning, dominating and having everyone under his foot. He let the men go not really caring about them since one had his right arm broken and the other was lucky, left with only a few teeth missing, a black eye and a few other minor bruises that Itachi so generously gave to him.

The men ran away and the raven was left alone with the only half conscious boy, probably a teenager… Itachi made a mental note to ask how old was he when he wakes up. The raven decided to take him to his own place since the boy looked like he could use a shower or something... Itachi never did any kinda stuff like this… he wasn't exactly the most loving type of person, but he saved the boy so now he decided he has to take care of him too. Besides, he has a giant mansion, he could open a fucking fosters-home there if he wanted!

So the raven helped the half awake teenager up and walked about 10 minutes with the boys arm around his neck and his around the boys waist. The boy didn't seem to understand what was happening to him and where he was being taken, so he was just dragging along. Itachi noted that his waist was unbelievably thin and more like a woman's. When they finally reached their destination, the teenager collapsed on the door step unconscious, probably being very tired. Itachi had to carry him inside and lay the boy down on his own bed deciding that his room was the closest, and that he himself could sleep in one of the other million rooms that this mansion had. When carrying the boy he noted how light he was, and decided to blame that on him not getting to eat normally. The raven took off the teenagers shirt and shoes, left the pants thinking it would be better that way. When he wakes up, he at least won't think that Itachi was some pervert and wanted to rape him like those two men earlier. 'Pervert' Itachi chuckled to quietly to himself 'that definitely wouldn't be a plus for my reputation' he looked at the boy 'and a pedophile at that…' for once, he was glad that tomorrow, well, today, since it was way passed midnight, was Sunday, the only day that even he cant work. On Saturdays he was almost alone at his workplace except for his trusty secretary and a few others who worked on their own account, some also workaholic and some just really needed the cash. Somehow Itachi was happy to have someone in his house with him, since his wife left he felt weird all alone in the house at night, and he hated that feeling, he thought it made him week to need someone, so he crushed all those thoughts and buried them in the deepest corners of his mind.

The next morning he was woken up by a pretty loud shriek. At first he didn't know what was happening, but then he remembered the boy from last night. He could've sworn that boy shouted like a woman, but he was pretty sure that he was a boy, since he had to take off his shirt and the flat chest was enough proof, he definitely didn't want to try and took under his pants too… that would seriously give him the name 'pervert'. Itachi quickly got a black silk robe and not wasting any time to comb his hair he went to check on his house guest.

The boy was sitting in the bed covered with the blanket that only his messy mop of blond hair and his eyes were visible. Itachi for the first time saw the boys eyes, and swore he never saw anything like them. they were so blue and the intensity of them could rival the sky itself. But those beautiful eyes looked at the raven in fear and confusion.

"what is this place? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I half naked in some one's bed? What did you do to me???" the boy almost shouted and Itachi had a shower of questions as a wakeup call from his haze at the blonds eyes. Itachi got his composure back and smirked his trademark smirk

"well, this is a room, you're at my place, you are half naked because your clothes were dirty and I didn't want dirt on my sheets and last but not least, last night I saved you from being raped." The boys eyes widened and so did Itachi's smirk. "anymore questions?" he asked politely, liking the reaction he got.

"umm… well then… who are you and why did you save? Now, I got the being half naked part but why am I at your house?" the blond seemed to get a little more courage and, thank God for Itachi, lowered his voice.

"well, I'm Itachi Uchiha and as I mentioned you were almost raped last night" the boy stiffened at the word 'rape' "and I'm not as heartless as everyone thinks, I couldn't just let it happen" Itachi smirked again "and you were not exactly conscious yesterday so I couldn't ask for your address, and leaving you in the street all alone wouldn't be so nice, would it?"

"heh, you're the only one that thinks that way…" the boy lowered his eyes and gave a dry fake chuckle.

"now I believe I answered all of your questions, now please answer mine. So what's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm fucking sixteen! And the name's Naruto" well, Itachi's question about age was answered and now he knew the boys name.

"Naruto huh? So, Naruto, where do you live, so I could call your parents or something?"

"I don't have parents or a family and I don't live anywhere" Naruto finally got the blanked off his face and now his bare chest was showing too. Itachi noticed that on each of the teenagers cheeks were three scars. They kinda made him look like a cat and for the record, Itachi loved cats.

"So what you are saying is that you are homeless?"

"nah, I wouldn't be that harsh" Naruto chuckled "I would like to call it as 'still searching for a place'" he gave a smile and showed his strangely long and sharp canine teeth. Now he definitely looked like a cat.

"Hn, a smart one eh?" Itachi thought for a while "so you have no family, no home and no current work place."

"sure rub the salt on the wound…" Naruto gave a fake pout crossing his arms on his chest and turning his head to the side. Itachi decided it was really childish but rater cute. The raven took a seat on the bed and noticed that the boy flinched. 'hmm, this boy is homeless, and I have probably the biggest house in this fucking country and am living alone… I have a tone of free rooms and the boy doesn't have anywhere to sleep.' Itachi thought 'maybe this will be good for both of us…'

"tell me Naruto, how are you at cooking?" Itachi got an idea.

"cooking? I love cooking! Give me the food and ill make anything you want!" the boys eyes lit up like candles.

"good, and how about cleaning?" the older man continued

"heh, I don't want to brag, but I'm a genius when it comes to cleaning too! Comes with many years of practice" the blond said with proud in his voice "even though it's more of a womans job" he chuckled a little.

"great Naruto-kun, how about this, I'll offer you a job." Naruto turned to look Itachi in the eye, looking clearly interested.

"what kind of job?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"you cook and clean for me and I provide you with everything you need, a home, food, clothes and other stuff like that. Kinda like a… personal maid…"

"hmm… maid sounds so…women like, if we could change that into maybe a personal helper…? that would really help my ego more than the maid thing" the blond laughed but then his face turned really serious "as long as you don't ask anything related to sex of any perverted thing!" he pointed his finger at Itachi accusingly.

Itachi smirked "off course Naruto-kun, nothing related to that, who do you take me for? So do we have a deal?"

"well, I wake up in a giant, expensive looking room, with a man I never seen in my life, who claims that he had saved me from being raped and all of a sudden offers me a place to live, food, clothes and a steady job…! Well, the only thing I can say is: yes master, I am at your service!" Naruto comically said those words and bowed to Itachi as much as he could considering that he was still sitting in the bed 'heh, a funny one too' the raven thought for himself.

So, after that Naruto needed to look like the raven's helper. The first thing was a long hot shower that Itachi made Naruto take, noting that he stunk. The shower took a little less than an hour and Naruto came out of the bathroom with a full body blush from the hot water and Itachi finally had a good chance to examine what has he let in his house. The blond wasn't very tall about 5.8 when Itachi stood at a proud 6.4 foot, but will probably grow a little, since he's only sixteen now.. His blond hair was now wet from the shower and had water droplets at the end of some bangs. the hair was kinda short by Itachi's standards since the man usually wore his long, midnight black hair tied up in a low ponytail that reached over his shoulders. After further inspection Itachi came to a conclusion that he and the blond were total opposites when it came to looks. The boy had caramel brown skin while Itachi's was really pale. Their frames were different too, Itachi was tall, lean and muscular which is the result of lots of hours spent in the gym or in one of his martial arts sessions. Naruto on the other hand had a lot more feminine figure, had curves in all the right places although there was muscle too, the kid has probably seen some hard work out there. And the most different thing in them were their eyes. They were like day sky and night sky. Naruto's were blue and showed so many emotions out to the world with the intensity of a thousand suns and Itachi's were red. Also unique, they were so red, blood red, and if you look from further away they seem black as coal. Unlike the teenagers, his eyes didn't show his emotions, they were dull, like two pools of black and crimson blood, where you can drown in.

"ahem…" Naruto cleared his throat, "it's not really polite to stare…" he stated, blushing a little and snapping Itachi out of his little inspecting session.

"hn, I wasn't staring, I was just inspecting you" Itachi answered calmly.

"oh, that makes me feel better…" Itachi rolled his eyes and smirked while Naruto tugged the towel the raven gave him, to hide himself more.

"that's nice" Itachi said totally ignoring the sarcasm in the blonds voice "now Naruto-kun, please get dressed, we are going" Itachi hated that word so much, but it had to be done "shopping, you need to look a little more presentable"

"I hate shopping…" Naruto muttered "there's way too many people at the stores, walking, pushing, touching you… annoying…" he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I absolutely agree with you, but it has to be done, you can't walk with the same clothes all the time can you?"

"fine fine… " answered, clearly not happy with the idea but after Itachi's words "while were there we can buy some food and you will show me how good at cooking you are" Naruto's attitude changed.

"so, what are we waiting for!" he happily jumped up "now where were those pants of mine" the blond mumbled under his nose and shot trough the door to Itachi's bed room where he left them.

Itachi chuckled quietly. 'kids, loud , innocent, thoughtless and unbelievably moody… is that what she wanted from me? Well, now I have one too.' He sighed ' well, at least Naruto will be of some use to me, and the home wont be so empty too… Now I thought he wanted to go sooner, where is he? Please tell me he isn't lost in this house' he sighed again. " Naruto-kun, you ready?"

The shopping wasn't that bad. They finished it pretty fast since neither wanted to stay there long. They bought at least ten different shirts for Naruto, five pants, the blond was looking at some orange ones but Itachi strictly said no to orange, although after some begging, they got an orange shirt. Then came the shoes. Black sandals, two pairs of sneakers and 'office shoes' as Naruto put it, which kinda resembled Itachi's. Later they got a suit for Naruto, in which case he greatly refused to try it on since he wasn't planning to go to any lame conferences but Itachi won by saying that you should always be prepared for everything and they bought a black one. Once again, when the blond was trying on clothes Itachi noted that the kid was very attractive, even by Itachi's standards, and boy, was the raven picky with women. And the fact that this was a boy kinda disturbed the older male, but he ignored those thoughts and carried on with the shopping. After about an hour they had four bags full of clothes stuffed in Itachi's car and now came the grocery shopping.

"So Itachi, what would you like me to make you?" Naruto asked walking slowly to the food court.

"hmm… I want you to show me what you can do, so I'm letting you decide what we are eating. You take anything and everything you need." The raven answered

"umm… wont you like bankrupt if I buy everything I need?"

Itachi then chuckled "trust me Naruto-kun, money is not an object…"

"well, if you say so master" the teenager said emphasing the word 'master' "heh, its like I'm in a cooking show and you're the judge" the blond laughed.

"you can say that… ok, so go and get what you need, ill wait here." Itachi ordered and sat down on the bench. "yes sir!" Naruto laughed, grabbed a basket for the groceries and walked off.

After about fifteen minutes of glaring at random people who dared to look at him, Itachi finally saw the blond coming back with a bag, full of groceries. Some of them the raven didn't even recognize, since he never cooked much himself. The older man paid the bill and they left. Naruto seemed a lot happier than when they were clothes shopping.

At last they were at home. Itachi went to read a book while he let Naruto look around the house, since the boy was going to clean everything. The house was big, it had three stories. About seven bedrooms which were never used before. Every room had its own bathroom. To Naruto everything looked unbelievably expensive, the carpets, the sheets on the beds, all of the paintings, vases, the furniture, everything. He never seen a house this big, and he really wondered how was Itachi living all alone in this place, he decided it must be very lonely to him. But the most important thing that the blond was wondering was, how was he alone suppose to clean everything in this house! People could get lost in here, the house was huge and he had to clean it. But he definitely wasn't complaining. He himself was now living here! He still couldn't believe that him, a simple, homeless, orphan kid got this lucky and now was going to live in a mansion! With the amount of money spent only on clothes for him, he could've bought enough food to survive probably half a year! But Naruto was excited not only for that, he could cook here! Cooking was his passion, a few years back, when he was thirteen, he studied cooking, he read every book his foster parents had about cooking, and every book at the school library related to that. But sadly his parents thought that cooking was only for women and the forbidden him to do anything related to that. But now he could do that again. When he was walking around the house he saw a room full of shelves with books. It looked like a library, and Naruto decided that this room had more books than three school libraries, and made a mental note to check that place out later.

Itachi gave him a room. His own room, he didn't have to share it with anyone else. It was right beside Itachi's bedroom. Looked just like Itachi's but, a little different in colors. Where the raven's bed sheets were crimson his were blue, the curtains were also blue, and mostly everything else that Itachi had crimson Naruto had blue. It suited him perfectly.

After the blond finished all the looking around the house, it was already 6 pm, and it came time for dinner. Itachi seated himself down on a chair next to the table as the blond cleaned all the vegetables.

"so Naruto-kun, I don't really know anything about you, mind telling me something?"

"sure, so what do you wanna hear?"

"well, maybe something about your past, your parents, and why don't you have a home, if you don't mind?"

"heh, I'm not really the most interesting person in the world, but ill tell you what you want" he smirked "as you know, I'm an orphan, never knew my real parents, always lived in an orphanage, until I was seven. I was adopted by a family, there I got a mother, father and a brother, his name was Kiba. Nice family, really grown on me, but they never really loved me equally as a family member. They said that they only took me in for the money that the government gives parents who take care of an orphan. That was harsh, but still better living with them than in an orphanage. I loved to cook since I was little, but my parents thought it was only for girls, so they forbid it. Like cleaning they made me do was not for girls, " Naruto added sarcastically " well, I lived there, it wasn't really good but I definitely wasn't complaining. I even got a girlfriend. Her name was Sakura. But a little less than a year everything changed. A month after I turned fifteen, I… I got r-raped… " Naruto gave a harder chop on the onion he was working with now.

"Naruto-kun, you don't need to talk about it. I understand it's hard…" Itachi said, his view on the boy changing a little. It seemed the teenager wasn't so happy, loud, thoughtless and stupid as he seemed at first. Rape is a horrible thing, Itachi already saved the blond from being raped once but it seemed to be not the boys first time. Now it made sense, why did the boy flinch every time Itachi came a little closer to him. And why he hated big crowds and shopping, where people could touch him.

"nah, I'm now living with you. You need to know what did you let in your own home." The blond said and then continued with his story "so after that, my life was ruined. Someone found me in an alley where it all happened and turned me to the hospital. The people called my parents and my girlfriend, since those were the only numbers in my wallet and Sakura was the first one to visit me. But sadly not to make me feel better. She had a disgusted look on her face when she came into the room and said everything was over. Said that she didn't need me anymore, I was used, pathetic and couldn't even defend myself." Another hard chop, this time on a poor defenseless carrot "like I could've done something when three fucking men pin you down to the ground and you cant even fucking scream!" he chopped the carrot "ouch!" the blond put his finger in his mouth "damn it!" Naruto had cut his finger. Itachi stood up from his comfortable seat and turned to the shelf where he knew he kept a first aid kit. "come here" he called to Naruto. The raven put some bandage on the cut and tied it. "There. People are really cruel sometimes" Itachi noted.

"ohh, you haven't heard the best part! My parents, the people that I thought I could trust, even though they were only keeping me for money, the ones who I have grown to love came to the hospital room and said that they no longer want me in their home. Said the same things as Sakura but they hurt a lot more. They just left me there, without a home, alone with nowhere to go after they let me out of the hospital. Now that was really cruel." He gave a really dry chuckle. The raven couldn't believe that people could be so cruel and heartless to a child. He himself wasn't mister nice person, but be this cruel? It's wasn't Naruto's fault that those men did that to him. And these people called himself parents, Itachi was disgusted with people like that. " so, for a few months I lived alone in the streets. School was out of question, the already knew what happened to me and it seemed like hell there. Trust me, kids are cruel" he chuckled " oh, and you don't even wanna know what I had to eat and where did I sleep!" the boy was talking with a happy voice like nothing bad happened to him and now he was telling some funny joke. The teenager really was starting to seem like more of a mystery to Itachi "and then, my master, you have saved me and now I am here! And you have no idea how grateful and happy I am!" the boy finished.

The conversations went on as the teenager cooked. Itachi was very surprised and pleased by this blond. Despite his innocent and a little childish looks, the boy had a lot more knowledge that and average sixteen year-old. He talked about arts, books, music people, even Itachi's work and, well almost everything! The raven himself was surprised by the boy and by himself too. He never really liked or had many conversations aside from his work conferences where he absolutely had to talk, and definitely not this long. They talked for about three hours. The blond finished cooking dinner and Itachi decided he never tasted anything better. The boy had a talent for cooking and the older man was happy that he wont have to go to lame café's or try to make something edible himself.

So, days went by and each male got better chances to know the other one better. They had set a few rules that everyone would be happy. He had entrusted Naruto with a lot of money, kinda like a test, to check if the teenager knew what he could do and what not, and the blond seemed to cope with that very well, he didn't spend it on useless junk, bought the only things that he needed to make food and the stuff for cleaning the house. The blond went shopping every two days and managed to do the impossible thing that Itachi's wife never could've done… he actually got Itachi to quit work early and stop working on Saturdays, so that he could drive the blond grocery shopping, since 'he was too young to drive and all the groceries weight like five tons' as he put it… But the raven didn't mind it that much, he got a lot more opportunities to know the blond better and to all of his own surprise, to talk to him. He was never a fan of conversations, even with his wife or family, well he didn't talk with his family at all, but he liked the blond. And when the teenager was in a good mood he talked and talked, no matter if anyone was listening to him or not, but Itachi did listen and he liked the fact that the kid knew when he wasn't in the mood for talking and when to shut up.

It was nice living like that, for both of them. Naruto had a home and everything a teenage boy could require. Itachi bought him his own laptop since he didn't go to school and an mp3 player that the wouldn't listen to the music so loud while cleaning the house. On his free time the teen read all of the ravens books about cooking and cooked for fun. Itachi had once stated that Naruto is purposely trying to make him fat with all this cooking since the raven had to test-taste everything the blond made, like a judge. And frankly everything tasted better than in any five star restaurant that he had been in. Later on Naruto became more that just Itachi's personal maid. Since the raven was a well known man all over the country he had to attend a lot of social gatherings and balls and the blond usually came with him, even though the teenager hated those 'monkey suits' as he put it, but he said it was for the 'greater cause'. He wanted to see how food was served at fancy restaurants and compare it with his own. He had said that his dream was to be the greatest chef and to open up a restaurant of his own. So, Itachi had presented him as his personal assistant and the blond joked that he should get a raise for that promotion. The blond seemed to have a talent with people too, even though he was just seventeen now he fit in with all of Itachi's colleagues just fine.

They lived kinda like a married couple. Naruto said that he really considered Itachi more than his 'boss', he was family to him now, like a father or a big brother. Itachi on the other hand was starting to get really confused over the blond. Don't get me wrong, he liked the teen, a lot for that matter, just not like a brother, more like a… lover, and that really frustrated the raven. He started to notice things like how Naruto swayed his hips to the beat of the music while he was cleaning, how his muscles moved when he was chopping some vegetables for their dinner, how his lips moved when the blond was talking. Noticed every little thing like that, he felt similar things that he once felt for his wife. He came to a conclusion that he was falling in love with Naruto and it freaked hi out a little. For a few reasons, first one being the fact that Naruto was male, second, ten years younger than himself, still a teenager and Itachi would really be considered a pedophile for that and last but not least, the blond was raped by a man, he probably despised men, let alone love one, even though he had really warmed up to Itachi in that year. But the raven definitely didn't want to risk everything, if he tried to tell the blond, he would just freak out and probably be scared of Itachi that the man wouldn't rape him. So, Itachi decided to cope with those feelings on his own, what the blond doesn't know, won't hurt him.

So, nothing changed between them, Naruto was living happily clueless of the pain that was stabbing Itachi's heart and the raven too was trying to ignore that. One evening after diner Naruto came to the library where Itachi spent most of his evenings reading books and put on the cutest puppy-dog eyes the raven had ever seen and started:

"hey, umm… Itachi? You know the band that I really really like, the one I'm always listening to and you say that if I listen to it louder ill go deaf?"

"yes Naruto-kun…" Itachi knew something was coming, but he just couldn't resist those eyes.

"so, that band is coming to town this weekend, and I was really hoping to see them, but I don't exactly have the money for the ticket and the concert will be held in like the other side of town and I kinda cant still drive yet and I was kinda hoping that you, umm… well…" the blond was really struggling at how to finish all of this and the older man smirked

"fine…" Itachi said and his smirk widened when he saw the blond instantly look up with hope and surprise in his eyes and muter a quiet 'what?'

"I said fine Naruto-kun, I will give you money for that concert and yes, I will drive you there."

"oh my god! Itachi, I love you, you are that best!!!" the blond literally glomped Itachi, jumping on his lap , kissed him on the cheek and hugged him so tight muttering 'thankyouthankyouthankyou' in his year that the raven thought he was going to suffocate, but the words 'I love you' sounded so nice coming from the blonds lips and the raven wished he would say that for real, not just because the man had done something nice to him.

As much as Itachi liked the blond sitting on his lap and hugging him like that, the man needed oxygen and Naruto want providing him any.

"Naruto-kun, I would really like to breathe now…" he muttered and Naruto instantly jumped off his lap and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head said sorry.

"thank you so much! And you know what? Now I'm going to make you your favorite dessert for being so nice!"

"but I like all of your desserts…"

"so ill make all of them then!"

"I swear Naruto-kun, if I keep doing nice stuff for you, you are going to make me fat with all the desserts…"

"well, I'm here to please you master" the blond once again said emphasing the 'master' part jokingly and ran off to the kitchen. Itachi at that moment thought of a few different ways of Naruto pleasing him, but he shoved those thoughts away and then decided that he would do a lot more nice things to Naruto if he gave him a kiss for it.

The weekend came and on Saturday Naruto had started getting ready right after making breakfast and cleaning the house. Itachi swore Naruto was acting more and more woman-like. He spend about an hour sitting on the bed with clothes on it and deciding what to wear. Putting the clothes that he can wear, the ones he can't and the ones that were a maybe. After the perfect outfit was there, came a thirty-minute shower. After that, the blond spent another thirty minutes in the bathroom making sure his hair, teeth and everything else was perfect. Itachi on the other hand was sitting on an armchair that was in the blonds room reading a book and smirking once in a while at the blonds actions, since he himself was ready in fifteen minutes.

After about two and a half hour later Naruto was sure he had everything, everything was perfect and that he didn't forget anything, they left the house and got into Itachi's car. The raven had to admit that those two hours of making sure everything was perfect really didn't go to waste. The blond looked really hot. Since Itachi assumed that it was a rock concert, the blond was dressed perfectly for it. Black and red shirt, also black cargo pants with a spiked belt and a few chains, also a leather wrist-band and he carried a jacket in case it got a little colder later in the night since the concert would end pretty late.

While driving there Itachi was gratefully introduced to each band members biography, what they like, what they don't like, their family, friends and even early childhood. Got the chance to learn the meanings of almost every song that the band had, to who it was dedicated, who made the lyrics and stuff like that. Naruto looked so excited while talking about the band that Itachi didn't have he heart to shut the boy up. So after two hours of driving and Naruto talking, Itachi could officially be proud that he knew everything about that band…

When they reached the stadium they saw a huge crowd of people waiting for the gates to the stadium to open.

"Naruto-kun, you're gonna be ok?" the rave asked referring to Naruto's discomfort in big crowds.

"off course, I'd walk trough fire for this band! And again thanks for everything" the blond leaned in playfully kissing Itachi's cheek again and jumped out of the car waving bye for a dumbstruck raven. Itachi said that he would wait for Naruto in the car at the parking lot. After he found an empty parking space he had decided that this will be one of the most boring three hours in his life, since he had to stay in the car, he couldn't read the book that he started at home since in was already getting dark 'damn, I just had to stop reading at a stupid cliffhanger… I wonder who will be the murderer of that family…' Itachi wondered in his mind. After half an hour of just starring into empty space the raven fell asleep from boredom. When he awoke the concert seemed to just end and Itachi saw a mass off people exiting from the stadium. He wondered where his Naruto was. And just then he saw the blond being led to an alley just around the corner of the stadium by two a little older men, about twenty or something, and the teen didn't look like he really wanted to go there. Itachi instantly jumped out of the car and went to check on the blond, his heart was racing, it cant be that it was starting all over again, that those men are going to try to rape his Naruto. Oh no, Itachi was not going to let anything like that happen, the teen had already suffered enough! He picked up the pace and was almost running when he heard trash cans falling and laughter.

"so you haven't forgotten us Naru-chan." He heard someone say and then came Naruto's voice: "get away from me you bastards!" yup, the blond definitely didn't want to be there. The raven finally reached the alley and what he saw really pissed him off. Naruto was on the ground squirming and one of the men sitting on him and holding a hand on his mouth to muffle the blonds screams. The other man was just standing there, watching Naruto try to break free, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "'Tachi!" the blond tried to shout but was hit in the face. Now the raven was beyond furious.

"don't you dare touch him you asshole!" he growled

"ahh, Naru-chan, so you're his bitch now eh, how could you forget us so fast?" the one who was standing besides laughed, but his laugh immediately died when Itachi connected his fist with the mans face. He went a few feet back and fell on a pile of trash. Then the older man went for the one who was holding the blond down. He ripped him away from the teen with brute force, "don't you ever **dare** to touch **my **Naruto you little asshole!" the raven shouted in the others face, hitting him in the gut with his fist and when he bent down gripping his stomach Itachi kicked him in the jaw. The man ,definitely missing some teeth now, collapsed on the ground unconscious, Itachi once again turned to the other man, but he was no longer there. Itachi then turned to the blond

"Naruto! Are you ok? Look at me Naruto-kun!" the raven looked at the teen worriedly, the blond just blinked a few times starring straightly into Itachi's eyes, then all of a sudden he threw his arms around the older mans neck and hugged him like his life was depending on it and Itachi hugged back.

"come on Naruto-kun, its ok, lets go to the car and go home." Itachi whispered to the teens ear. They both stood up, Itachi still holding Naruto by the shoulders. The blond was silent for the whole ride home, he seemed to be in really deep thought. The teen looked so sad to Itachi, he wanted to take the blonds mind off of the stuff that happened there but decided to give him some space, at least until they go home.

They finally got home, both took their shoes off and Naruto went to his room and Itachi followed.

"so Naruto-kun, how was the concert?" they boys eyes instantly lit up and he gave a big smile,

"oh, it was great! they played all of they greatest hits and all of my favorite songs! Oh, and I managed to actually get to them and got their autograph!" the blond got a rolled poster from his jacket pocket and rolled it out to show Itachi that he had every band members signature, then went to his desk and got some sticky tape to get that poster on his wall. After that was done the blond sat down on his bed and patted on the bed encouraging Itachi to sit down beside him.

"you know what Itachi? It just got to me that in all that time I've been with you, I never thanked you for everything… so thanks a lot, for taking me in, giving me a home, everything I needed and most of all for saving me, twice now… you were so nice to me, nicer that the people I once called my family nicer than anyone I knew" the boy looked like he was going to cry now but didn't.

"Naruto-kun…" Itachi threw his arm around the teen shoulder and hugged him tightly "you don't need to thank me for anything…" the raven reassured the teenager

"those men today… I so wished that I would never see them again, but fate is cruel isn't it? They were my first time. Both of them, they hit me and fucked me and hit me again until I was barely conscious. It hurt so much and I hoped to never see them again in my life, but today it was them again, and I was scared that they would do that to me again. I just don't get it why always me, why do people like that target me…" Naruto's voice was so sad and Itachi could only imagine the pain that the boy had gone trough again and he was angry with himself for not killing those bastards that did that to his poor Naruto. He was making soothing circles on Naruto's shoulders when something warm and wet touched the crook of his neck. He turned his head to look, but a mop of blond hair got in his way. There it was again and the ravens heart started to race faster.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" the raven really liked what the teen was doing to him, but a little voice in his head was telling him that this was wrong, no matter how much he himself liked it, the blond was just probably really frustrated by those men's actions, he didn't know what was he doing and it was not right for Itachi to take advantage of it…

"I'm kissing you…" Naruto's mouth moved a little upward.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

"yes. I'm just fine…"

"Then why are you-…?"

"because I love you Itachi" the blond cut him off, "I love you more than anything and not in family kinda love…" Naruto clenched Itachi's shirt, somehow managing to almost sit on his lap and burying his face in the ravens chest, "you gave me so much already, but right now I just wish for one thing. I wish for you to make love to me Itachi. That time, those men were just fucking me for their own pleasure, I wish you to be my first time at the real love making, when you do it with a person you love…" Itachi was speechless. His precious Naruto-kun had just admitting his love for him. He still couldn't believe that, but the tight clutching of his shirt told him different. The boy returned the feelings, right now the raven didn't care that he was ten years older than the boy, he will grow up sooner or later, it didn't matter all that matter was that there was a place in the bond's heart for him! But it seemed that his inner joy was taking a little too long for Naruto to take. The boy shifted on Itachi's lap "I understand that you probably think I'm crazy and mental right now, and men probably aren't even your preference… just please let me sit on your lap for a moment…" the boy seemed like he was about to cry, his voice shaking and the raven was definitely not going to let the blond cry anymore, not now, not ever…

"I'm going to do more than just let you sit on my lap Naruto-kun. I'm going to show you what real love feels like" Itachi pulled Naruto's chin up and kissed the boy gently, yet passionately. He tried to put all of his love for the boy in that one kiss, and it seemed Naruto got the message. The hold on Itachi's shirt loosened and the pressure on the kiss increased. The raven licked the younger male's lips asking for entrance in a way, and the said male granted it eagerly. Their tongues mingled with each other creating a slow dance. As much as both liked the kiss, they were only human and needed air. Itachi was the first one to pull out and immediately went for the blond's neck. Kissing, slowly sucking and biting on the caramel skin Itachi was leaving nice hickeys to show the world that this blond angel was his and only his and making the said angel gave a whimper in response. Itachi let his hands roam all over the blond's body. The raven's hands were slowly and gently caressing Naruto's back while his lips were still occupied, now with Naruto's collarbone.

The onyx eyes male laid his new lover on the crimson sheets of his bed. 'our bed' Itachi thought for himself. Slowly unbuttoning the blond's shirt he trailed a line of wet butterfly kisses down the boys chest. Then he converted his attention to Naruto's nipples, taking one into his mouth and gently nibbling on it which made the younger one moan slightly.

These feelings were all new to Naruto. No one I his life had ever been so gentle with him and now he was seeing what he was missing. The pleasure was one thing, but the thought that this was Itachi that was being so gentle and doing these things to him was overwhelming. It felt so good being touched but the one you love.

Itachi played with both of the blond's nipples until they wee hard and went lower to see what else was hard, the slow gentle caresses never stopping. Finally reaching Naruto's belt he looked up asking for permission, which he new would be really important since the blond had never been asked in this matter. Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes were closed and the raven went to kiss they boy on the lips, cupping his arousal in the same time. The bright blue eyes shot open as he did that and Itachi could see the lust and pleasure clouding them. he put slight pressure on the bulge in Naruto's pants reminding him of that obstacle in his way and the blond just kissed him and gave a slight nod. Finally with the permission Itachi unbuckled the belt and with a few swift hand movements Naruto's pants were lying on the floor leaving the boy only with orange boxers covering his manhood "orange Naruto-kun… how typical of you…" Itachi smirked and ran his fingers over the clothed erection. "nhh… Itachi…" the blond was 'just a little' excited and his breath was 'just a little' uneven "wait". Itachi stopped his actions and went up face to face with the blond "what is it Naruto-kun? Do you want me to stop?" Naruto could see the worry in Itachi's eyes and that was something very rare for the usually calm and kinda stoic raven "no" he blushed at the fact that _he_ made the older man worried "it's just not fair… me naked and you not…" he blushed even more and raised his shaking hands to Itachi's shirt, fumbling with the buttons of the raven's black silk shirt. The said raven smirked and abruptly ripped the shirt off his body along with his pants leaving him with black silk boxers. It was time for Naruto to smirk "heh black silk… how typical of you Itachi" he said mocking Itachi's earlier words. The older one once again captured the blonds lips and whipped that smirk off his beautiful face by grinding his arousal into Naruto's and making him moan loudly "yes Naruto-kun, make more of those beautiful sounds" he whispered to the boy.

Finally Itachi remover his little blond's boxers and took in the sight. Naruto, in the faint light sprawled on the bed, his forehead glistering with perspiration, the caramel skin, a nest of dark blond curls on his lower regions 'heh, a natural blonde' once again Itachi's thoughts… yes, it was truly a magnificent sight for Itachi.

The raven sat down between the blonds legs and lowered his head to Naruto's erection. He licked the side of his lover manhood, onyx eyes never leaving blue ones. He wanted to memorize every little change on the boy's face. Itachi finally took the tom of Naruto's cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently. The blond couldn't keep his eyes focused anymore, not even on Itachi, he shut them tightly and let out a strangled moan. Pleased Itachi sucked a little more before deep-throating the whole organ. Another moan, and Itachi was really glad they didn't have any neighbors because they would seriously be pissed, but the raven didn't care now, he was just concentrated on pleasuring his lover. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down sucking and licking. Naruto writhed under that skillful tongue of Itachi's. He had never felt this kind of sensation that the older man was giving him and Itachi had to hold the blond down, to prevent him from bucking his hips and chocking Itachi. Something swirled in his stomach and he tried to warn the raven " Itachi, I think I'm gonna…" but it all left the moment he spoke 'cause the older man remover his mouth from the weeping cock. A loud whine escaped his lips voicing his dissatisfaction.

"don't worry Naruto-kun, better thing are to come, [a/n yes, pun intended] just be patient…" the blond just gave a pout which Itachi thought was really cute.

The onyx eyed male leaned kissing the boy once more passionately and then got up looking for something on his table by the bed. After a few painful moments of waiting he found what he was looking for. He then got back to his place between the blond's legs.

"now Naruto-kun, please relax, if you don't, I cannot prepare you properly and it will hurt like hell you know, and we definitely don't want that…" he said with a husky voice. Naruto just nodded knowing exactly of the pain that it would cause. Itachi popped the bottle ,that he got at the drawer, open and poured some of the substance, identified as lube, onto his fingers. Leaning and kissing the boy he pushed one finger into the blond's entrance. Said blond squirmed in discomfort but kept on kissing, knowing it will distract him. Soon another finger was added, and another, then the raven started moving his fingers inside the blond, stretching him and in the same time looking for something.

""ahh…! I-Itachi! Do that again!" the Naruto shouted and Itachi smirked for finding the blond's pleasure spot. He gladly obliged to Naruto's plea and fucked him with his fingers every time hitting his prostate and making the boy moan in delight. After a few more thrusts he remover his fingers from Naruto and heard a pout from his blond.

Then the raven removed his own silk boxers watching the others face closely. Naruto's face was flushed a deep crimson almost rivaling the bed sheets. He looked up and down at the naked raven haired man in front of him and immediately turning his eyes away obviously embarrassed.

"no need to be embarrassed Naruto-kun, you will be seeing me like this more often" Itachi whispered to the blond and he just gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The older man then went back for the lube and coated his own erection with the cold liquid, the coldness making him shiver. Leaning into the blond he put his manhood at Naruto's entrance, making the stiffen a little.

"if you do not want this Naruto-kun, just say it and I will immediately stop. You know it is still gonna hurt…" Itachi warned the younger one.

"I don't care… I want this… I want you Itachi, now move!" he answered bucking his hips indicating the other male to move. Itachi nodded and slowly pushed himself into the blond. He closed his body to with Naruto's feeling fingernails digging into his back. The raven buried himself fully into the boy, feeling the tightness of Naruto's body engulfing him. He finally let himself moan at the pleasure. All movement stopped and he gave his lover time to adjust to the feeling of being full. "Naruto…? You ok?" he asked looking at the smaller one beneath him. He was quiet for a few seconds, then squirmed a little " you can move now Itachi" and move he did. Puling himself you until just the tip was in, he slammed back hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

Soon the room was filled with loud moans and pants on both ends. Their bodies moved in sync, like a well oiled machine, they fit perfectly in each other, filling and completing one another. They both were so lost in each other, they forgot the world existed, nothing mattered then to them but the pleasure and the love. The love making continued until neither of them could hold it. They both came, Naruto all over their stomachs, Itachi emptying himself in his blonde lover and collapsing on top of him.

After a few minutes Itachi had regained himself and lifted his body off the blond in fear of crushing the smaller one. He whipped the blond off with his orange boxers, being way too tired to go and take a shower. This was the best love making Itachi had ever had and he was pretty sure it was the same for Naruto. The words love-making alone make it a lo better than jus 'fucking', it made them both feel warm and gave them the knowledge that they are both loved, that now they were together, that neither will feel alone anymore, that from now on they both will be sleeping in this bed.

Naruto laid his head on Itachi's lean chest, putting his arm on his stomach, feeling a hand snaking up around his shoulders in return. "Itachi…?" Naruto's voice was hoarse from the moaning

"mhm…?" was the answer he got in return.

"you know, I always thought that everything would be screwed up for me, my past made it kinda clear… but now I think I have my happy ending." He whispered kissing the raven's collar bone.

"yes, a happy ending, that sounds nice. Now sleep Naruto-kun, sleep…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok… this is the freaking longest story I have ever done! The lemon took the biggest amount of time to write. I was stuck on it for probably two months but now its done. Tomorrows my birthday so it's a present that I'm giving myself (how thoughtful of meh don't you think? ^^) anyways, I wrote a lemon here [I believe you noticed] I think this one is a little better than my first one, but you will be the judge of it. I am sorry for all the mistakes that I know I made and I hope to get ppl's opinions on this story. So thx for reading!


End file.
